


sorai

by morteverum



Series: atas nama hati yang terluka [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Break Up, M/M, spotify playlist
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morteverum/pseuds/morteverum
Summary: Bolehkah aku yang berbicara?
Relationships: Ojiro Aran/Sugawara Koushi
Series: atas nama hati yang terluka [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	sorai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qiuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuji/gifts).



> Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

_untuk, mayrianka_

_dan diamond you do._

***

_kau memang manusia sedikit kata_

_bolehkah aku yang berbicara?_

_***_

Aran Ojiro menyalakan pemantik api berbatang besi, sesaat kemudian rokoknya menyala dan kepulan asap keluar melalui celah jendela apartemen yang terbuka. Ia menatap kosong gedung seberang, ditemani lagu-lagu dari _soulmate playlist_ yang terputar di akun _Spotify_ melalui laptopnya. Sepucuk kertas di tangannya ia tatap lamat-lamat. Telepon genggamnya tersambung dengan suara seseorang—sang _soulmate_ , yang sudah berpacaran dengannya sejak mereka sekolah menengah atas.

“ _Aran,_ ” Terdengar jauh, jauh sekali melebihi suara dengung mesin pendingin ruangan yang bahkan terdengar lebih familiar. Namun merdu, suara Sugawara Koushi begitu lembut dan manis memanggil namanya—dan Aran yakin ia bisa bertahan hidup hanya ditemani lantunan suara yang memabukkan itu. Koushi melanjutkan, “Aku mau bertanya.”

Aran mengela rokok, asapnya bergelung di sekitar, ciptakan atmosfer surealis yang hampa mengabur cahaya-cahaya gedung seberang yang gemerlapan dan pemandangan dua orang tengah berlatih salsa, “Hm? Apa?”

Diam sejenak, “ _What if, seseorang yang dulu kamu sukai sebelum bertemu_ soulmate _mu ternyata juga menyukaimu dan masih menyukaimu_?”

“Well, _soulmate-bond_ itu sesuatu yang menurutku kudus dan butuh komitmen yang tidak sembarangan, jadi aku bakalan mencoba untuk melupakan masa lalu dan fokus ke _soulmate_ ku.” Tipikal. Aran sudah tahu jawabannya bahkan sebelum ia bertemu Koushi—ajaran orang tuanya yang menjunjung tinggi loyalitas.

Napas Koushi terdengar berat, seakan-akan ada beban yang ia tanggung—Aran bisa merasakannya, namun terlalu takut untuk bertanya, (takut kalau-kalau pertanyaannya itu melukai Koushi). Pertanyaan kembali melantun bebas dari suara lirih sang kekasih, “ _Gimana kalau aku gak mau dan memilih orang lain?_ ”

Aran tidak menjawab, sudah terlalu hafal mengenai masalah komitmen yang dimiliki Koushi. Kekasihnya itu kembali memanggil, dengan suara yang tak bisa dilupakan dan akan terus terngiang-ngiang, lalu mengakar dalam otak dan hatinya, “ _Aran… maaf._ ”

“Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini, Sugawara.” Kosong menghampiri, bawa rasa lelah yang begitu berat dan memuakkan, “Kenapa lagi sekarang?” Suaranya pelan, Aran menahan diri supaya tidak kalap dan berteriak.

Koushi terisak, “ _Aku suka bersamamu—pacaran denganmu benar-benar terasa nyaman, tapi_ soulmate-bond _ini sangatlah membebaniku dan juga kita jauh dalam beberapa aspek_.” Ia menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan diri, “ _Dan fakta bahwa aku lebih mencintai Meian benar-benar membuatku mempertimbangkan hubungan kita. Aku tak bisa memiliki komitmen denganmu sebagai_ soulmate _sedangkan aku mencintai orang lain._ ”

Lagu-lagu yang terputar terasa melankolis, seakan-akan Koushi mengisyaratkan datangnya luka dan patah hati. Koushi membisikkan kata _maaf_ berulang kali bagaikan mantra—yang tentunya akan Aran kabulkan walau entah sesakit apa nantinya.

Pria bersurai kelam itu kembali mengela isapan terakhir pada rokoknya sambil memijat pelan pelipis, “Sampai kapan kita mau putus-nyambung terus begini?”

Selalu seperti ini, Koushi akan merajuk mengenai hubungan mereka dan keinginannya untuk putus, namun sebulan kemudian kembali dan kembali dan kembali dan _kembali._ Lalu keesokan harinya mereka seakan-akan tidak pernah putus sebelumnya.

Tapi kali ini terasa berbeda—seakan-akan semuanya kosong dan akan berakhir dengan begitu menyakitkan. Koushi mendengus miris, “ _Yang ini sungguhan, kurasa._ ”

_Playlist_ mereka mati, rusak karena _soulmate-bond_ mereka diputus secara paksa.

“Baiklah, jaga dirimu.” Aran menggigit bibirnya untuk mengalihkan sakit.

“ _Terima kasih_.”

Sesaat kemudian sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Aran menatap naas sepucuk tiket pesawat _Jakarta-Yogyakarta_ yang ia beli beberapa saat yang lalu, meremasnya pelan—setidaknya cukup untuk membuat kertas itu kusut. Ia mengela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, “Sialan.” lalu tangisnya pecah, dan sunyi melanda.

***

_mungkin akhirnya tak jadi satu_

_namun bersorai pernah bertemu_

_***_

**_The End._ **


End file.
